In today's increasingly complex world, new electronic devices are constantly being created to enhance an individual's ability to perform work and other functions. All of these devices are highly interactive and must be frequently handled by the user in order to maximize the effectiveness of the device. The devices are generally designed for “on the go” individuals and are thus made portable to the extent that a user may carry a device about during the day. These devices are often specialized devices, such as scheduling devices or portable digital music systems, and thus perform a single task. If the user wishes to perform a different task than that performed by a specific device, a different device must be retrieved and utilized. As a consequence, the individual must handle different devices if different functionalities are required. As the number of devices increases, the ability of the user to effectively utilize the devices is decreased.
To alleviate handling problems, some individuals place these devices in a pocketbook or briefcase. Storage of the devices in this manner is unwieldy and hampers the user because of the limited accessibility of the device to the user during transit. An additional drawback of placing devices in a pocketbook or briefcase is that the devices are prone to damage. Many consumer electronic devices have integral touch screens and\or sensitive controls such as antennas. If these electronic devices not secured while they are not in use, the fragile components can be scratched, damaged or broken due to the jostling of the device during transport.
Some electronic devices are provided with a simple belt that loops through open supports provided on the electronic device. The individual then attaches the device to his or her person, using the belt in a supportive manner. These simple belt support devices, however, lack several key capabilities to optimize the use of the device by the individual. In the first instance, the supports are made for a “standard” individual (i.e. a person of averaged body dimensions) and are not adjustable beyond a certain extent. As a consequence, individuals who do not fit these standardized profiles, but who desire to use the device, usually do not support the device in a sufficient manner. This can ultimately lead to dislodging the device from the wearer and damage to the device. More often, the device is worn in an incorrect support position and therefore the individual must consciously protect the device during transit, therefore hampering the free mobility of the individual.
The belt systems are also designed to support a single device. If a different and/or additional device is required to be supported, the individual must purchase a separate belt system. This increases the overall cost for the individual. Individuals will also attempt to use the support system designed for a specific device for a different device. The use of the specific device support system for the different device can result in dropping or damage of the different device.
Common belt systems used for device support are also severely lacking in durability. The systems provided to support the devices merely provide nylon straps upon which the device is mounted. The nylon straps do not provide a durable connection to the device and will wear out quickly over the life of the belt system. Additionally, the belt systems do not allow for accurate positioning of the device in a multitude of support positions, and do not allow the user to tailor the position of the device to a desired position. More importantly, the belt systems cannot withstand impact or sudden shock, as the belts are not designed for these types of structural loading scenarios.
There is therefore a need to provide a support system which will allow a device to be supported over a wide range of physical body sizes of individuals.
There is also a need to provide a support system which will allow a device to be supported in a safe and secure position such that sensitive components of the device, for example touch screens and antennas, are not damaged.
There is also a need to provide a support system which will support devices in a standardized configuration such that a user may access a device in an easy and convenient manner.
There is also an additional need to provide a support system which will accept and support any one or more of a multitude of devices at the discretion of the user.
There is also a further need to provide a support system which will be durable and which will have a long service life.
There is a still further need to provide a support system that will allow the user to physically tailor the position of the device to any of several desired positions to enhance device effectiveness.